


Voyeuristic Gals

by Batjokes (Trinket)



Series: Unsettled [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Batjokes
Summary: Poison Ivy and her lover Harley Quinn have stolen some very private videos featuring The Joker and Bruce Wayne|Batman. The two lovely ladies delight in each other's bodies while watching and commenting on the rather risque video footage.





	Voyeuristic Gals

Harley leaned back against the pillows of the pull out bed in the living room. Naked underneath the sheet as she waited for Ivy to join her.

She turned on the television and the DVD player.

Ivy walked in holding a strap on in one hand and a two pink Venus butterfly vibrators with straps to hold them in place.

“Someone wants ta play I see.”

“I figured you would want to, Harley. You've been on edge waiting to watch some of this footage.”

“Yes. I mean we have a nice collection, but not of anyone we know.”

“You just want to see how Batman and Bruce Wayne act.”

“Well, yeah, I mean don'tcha think it's hot when an alpha male turns into a bottom?”

“It is sexy, but you're sexier than _any_ of the videos we watch.”

Harley lifted her arms up and Ivy lowered herself onto her. Their breasts pressing against each other as their lips met.

She brushed her hands through long red hair. Ran her tongue over Ivy's bottom lip. Any poison Ivy might have, she was immune to.

Ivy rolled over onto her side of the pull out bed and stared at the television as Batman and Joker came onto the screen.

Harley took one of the butterfly vibrators and strapped it onto herself. She didn't turn it on yet. Knew the vibrations would stir her up even more than watching what they were.

Ivy following her lead strapped one onto herself and asked. “So, which of us is going to wear the strap on this time?”

“Well, since it's usually you, why not me?”

“It's been a while.”

“Ya know ya like it. Just as much as I do.”

“Mhmn.”

They gazed into the eyes of each other and turned each other's vibrator on. Shuddered and pressed their mouths together again as they each felt the vibration against their clits.

But they were distracted by the words and vision on the screen.

“Mistah J keeps showing Batman who's the dominant one  in their relationship it looks like.”

“I can't believe Batman calls him Daddy.”

“Wonder how he managed to get him ta call him that. Ya'd think he'd be embarrassed.”

“Maybe he was at first.”

She felt Ivy's fingertips brush down her neck and cup one of her breasts.

When those lips wrapped around one pert nipple she tossed her head back with a moan, “Ivy.”

Those sinful lips let go and trailed kisses down her sternum to her abdomen. She felt the flicker of Ivy's tongue across from hip to hip.

Ivy lifted her head then and smirked at her. “Distracting you, am I?”

“Yeah. A nice distraction love.”

They glanced at the screen again. 

Harley blinked. “There's a hole in them briefs.”

“I see that. The Joker must have done that, don't you think?”

“Well, guess its a good thing we got Batman that new pair of briefs where the close back up after a wash or if he figures it out with his touch.”

“Mhmn. Joker can touch it and it'll open for him, but either he or Batman can touch it and close it back up. I do hope they appreciate all we're doing for them.”

“Me too.” She moved her hands to tweak each of Ivy's nipples. Watched her lovers mouth part and her eyes flutter as a moan escaped past those soft lips.

The fingers of one of Ivy's hands moved down over one of her thighs, tossed aside what remained of the sheet upon her lap.

Their gazes flickered to the screen again when they heard The Joker's words

“_That's it, Batman, baby. Fuck yourself on Daddy's fingers.”_

“Damn, Batsy is so wanton.”

“Definitely a bottom bitch,” Ivy nodded.

Harley gasped as she felt Ivy's fingers brush against the folds of her pussy and past them to tease the opening of her vagina.

“Ivy,” she shuddered and spread her legs wider. “I thought I'd be wearing the strap on.”

“Who said we couldn't take turns, or I couldn't do this first?”

Ivy thrust her fingers into her.

Her legs trembled as the red-haired beauty curled her finger ever so slightly and rubbed against that spot. Her g-spot that had her whole body churning.

“Oh gods, Ivy.”

While their eyes weren't always on the video playing before them, they did hear what was being said.

Ivy chuckled. “So, Batman got a hard-on when The Joker tied him up?”

“Never noticed.”

“Neither did The Joker it would seem.”

“Ya, he'd probably have kept him tied up longer if he'd noticed _that_.” Her hips moved in tandem with the thrust of Ivy's fingers inside her.

Ivy turned up the setting on Harley's vibrator which had Harley's body arching as she moaned aloud.

“Ivy!”

Ivy removed her fingers and used her tongue to lick them off. “Tasty, Harley.”

With a few calming breaths she grabbed hold of the strap on. Removed the vibrator from her person and tied the straps around her waist and thighs. “I think its time to plow your pussy, Ivy.” She pushed her down into the pillows and straddled her thighs.

Just as Ivy poured lube onto the dildo attached to the strapon and said, “Harley, put that cock in my pussy,” they both heard Batman on the video.

  
  
_“_ _Put your cock in my pussy, please Daddy!”_

Ivy and Harley gazed at each other with wide eyes.

“Oh. My. God!” Harley giggled.

“I can't believe what I'm hearing,” she smirked. “Batman really has become Joker's muscled bottom bitch.”

Harley nodded, “Right, but now,” she lined up the dildo to Ivy's entrance and thrust forward.

Ivy's head tilted back as her body arched up into the thrust, mouth parted, letting out moans, sighs, soft groans with every thrust from Harley.

“You're beautiful, Ivy.”

Those lovely green eyes of hers caught her own gaze, “You're just as lovely, if not more so, Harley,” her bottom lip trembled, her body shuddering with pleasure.

She reached for the remote to Ivy's vibrator and turned it up a notch.

Ivy's body thrust up as Harley thrust her hips forward, sending the dildo to the hilt inside her.

Ivy's body convulsed beneath her, her eyes blown wide, as she gasped.

Harley pulled out and glanced down and collapsed off to one side of Ivy. She pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

Ivy murmured, “Wow.”

“That good?”

“Yes,” she practically growled.

They removed each toy they wore and set them aside to wrap an arm around one another as the video continued to play out.

They both giggled.

“Can't believe Batman, and Bruce _beg_ to have Joker cum inside his ass,” Ivy shook her head in mirth.

“I know, right? But it's too fucking sexy. So _precious_. Never thought I'd eva say that about Batman. Or Bruce Wayne.”

“What has been seen and heard, cannot be unseen or unheard.”

“Nope.”

“I think we both need a shower after that. Don't you?”

“Yeah,” she turned the television off and took Ivy's hand. Both rose from the bed and headed off for the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to His Unsettling Demands. Someone suggested a piece like this and I hope it's close to what they meant when they suggested it.


End file.
